violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
William "Bill" Anderson Sr. (born July 10, 1966) is the father of William and Lucy, and the main antagonist of the Violette1st videos. He is usually seen antagonizing, belittling, and yelling at William, which causes William to destroy objects. His relationship with William is very poor and he can be shown destroying his objects. Bill usually wants William to get off his Xbox. William ignores him, so Bill has to turn off the internet which causes William to destroy objects and his temper to rise. About Bill is a stupid, rude, crude, moronic, short-tempered, stubborn, selfish, reckless, egotistical, and argumentative person who is extremely rude and inconsiderate towards William, calling him an idiot on various occasions and showing no concern for his feelings or well-being whatsoever. He even goes as far to say that William needs to leave the house. It also seems that he favors Lucy over William, though this is currently unconfirmed. His catchphrase is "Freaking jerk/dingbat!" He is also very selfish, as seen when he buys three Big Macs and doesn't give one to William, insisting he eats a donut that was saved for Andy, ruining the family's pancake night by taking all 3 pancakes for himself, and, especially, when he takes advantage of William supposedly running over his foot when he stole his truck. Even though his foot did not get hurt, he tricks William and Violette into believing his foot is broken so he can relax in his chair all day and get waited on. He's also quite hypocritical, as he often berates William for destroying his objects, even though he's often the one who instigates it, and how he often goes to extreme lengths to destroy Williams, as well as accusing William of showing no remorse for his actions when he himself shows no remorse for his rude and selfish behavior. Like William, He's also very stubborn as he never listens to Violette or William and rather does things his way and never takes advice and never stops pranking William which results him being put in his place, and he says he's not a "fatass" which he is clearly overweight He’s also very irresponsible as he never takes responsibility for any of his actions (Especially when he drinks beer and gets drunk all the time), He usually blames his mistakes on Andy when he’s the one who did it, And how he also never takes good care of his body which explains how overweight he is. Another trait of Bill's is that he's incredibly ungrateful. especially when William tries to make amends with him. A prime example of Bill's ungrateful behavior would be the time where he shoved the cake that William had made for him as an apology for burning his car into his face in "FURIOUS FATHER SMASHES CAKE IN WILLIAM'S FACE". He has also been shown to be quite arrogant. A prime example was in "KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW!!!", when he was stopped at a red light while taking William to the hospital. When Violette said they should've called an ambulance, Bill said he was faster than an ambulance, despite not having an emergency vehicle. Bill also has a bit of a cowardly streak, often refusing to take the blame for things that happen that are his fault. He often blames Andy, examples being in KID GAMBLES AWAY $1,200 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!! and KID BURNS DADS PHONE OVER CHRISTMAS COOKIES!!!. He seems willing to blame anyone or even anything besides himself, even blaming Elsey the dog for the events of BILLS GOING ON A DIET!?!? (RAGE). There were some parts where he was threatened with a divorce after he and Andy destroyed Williams Xbox One S while tied up onto a chair in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!". This might be a hint that the family is getting closer to family separation. In "DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE)", he was threatened with a divorce again, this time for not turning on the water supply for William. Relationship with family * William: THAT FREAKING JERK!!! He has no respect for me, he shoots me in the butt in DAD SHOT BY SON IN BUTT OVER XBOX!!!, he ruins my Big Mac moments sometimes, pranks me, steals my credit card and he even burns stuff! Like what the frick is his problem? I'm also so tired of him being on his Xbox all the time and never spending family time with Violette and I. * Violette: It's tensed because my wife spoils and coddles William, threatened me with divorce threats and she even shot me in the butt once in MOM SHOOTS DAD IN THE BUTT!!!. * Andy: It's good. He helped me destroy William's Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! and buried the Xbox in AVENGING DAD BURIES SONS XBOX!!!. * Lucy: It's great too, although we don't spend much time together. * Zachary: He likes his grandpa, although he thinks it's weird that I'm "overweight". * Rest of the family: It's all good. Fan Reputation Bill is without a doubt the most hated character in the Violette1st series, because he is a selfish fat idiot, mostly due to his rudeness, stupidity, stubbornness, recklessness, and his greediness. The peak of the hate was when he infamously tied William up and he teamed up with Andy and they destroyed his Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. Almost everyone hated it and expected William to get his revenge on him and Andy too since he helped the destruction. William did get his revenge by stealing his credit card and buying a new Xbox in KID SPENDS $400 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!!. However, he is sometimes praised for recognizing that William is spoiled, and is shown to be somewhat cared about by fans, who in some video's comments, express concern over his health. In DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!!, Violette threatened to call the police on him because he wouldn't turn the shower water for William. He is, however, and always will be, the most hated character in the Violette1st series. Quotes #"I just want a couple of Big Macs!" #"William, you like those triple cheeseburgers." #"I'm freaking thirsty!" #"No. I want that donut." #"Let's go downstairs, you come in the door and you run straight for the Xbox!" #"Give me a plate, jerk." #"He doesn't wanna listen, he always wants the Xbox first!" #"(In response to Violette asking) YES! HE SHOT ME IN THE BUTT!" #"If you keep this up I'm gonna turn the internet off!" #"You know I eat food before I go to bed." #"All the crap you've done to me? Think about it, burn my car, burn my phone, burn my work tools!" #"Freaking jerk!" (used on multiple occasions) #"Freaking idiot!" (used on multiple occasions, mainly in the earlier stages of the series) #"He started high school this year, I guess he got it from there #"Freaking dingbat!" (used on multiple occasions) #"I don't need a TV now, we're even!" #"Andy, go in the house and get his Xbox!" #"I TOLD YOU I WAS COMIN' IN! GET REKT!" #"Lucy, go up and get his Xbox!" #"That's for all the crap he's done to me, I'm sick of it!" #"I'm gonna turn the Internet off!" #"OK, I'll put it out! (Sprays the hose on William in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!") #"He's gonna pay the price for all the crap he's done to me." #"And you don't have to worry about my TV anymore, we're even now!" #"Stop it!" #"There's no way!" #"What did you buy with my credit card?" #"What are you laughing for?!" #"YOU DID WHAT?!" #"You're gonna pay for this one!" (When William breaks a possession of his.) #"I went to McDonalds to buy a couple of Big Macs and a box of Chicken McNuggets, and my credit card was gone." #"It's going back!" #"I want you to fix them!" #"My frickin truck isn't steering right!" #"I'm not buying it." #"Why are the tires low?!" #"HOW D'YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO WORK LIKE THAT, YOU FREAKING DINGBAT?!" #"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS PAL! I gotta call a tow truck to come here and pump up my tires, 'cause my air pump went out! What am I gonna do now?!" #"WHAT THE FRICK IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?!?!" #"No! He's spoiled rotten, I want the Xbox!" #"This is what I get after you burned my car?" #"YOU BROUGHT IT FROM WALMART?!!! With my card?!! AND YOU RAN OVER MY FOOT TOO!" #"You are... Gimme that game jerk! Give to me! Give to me jerk!" #"Gimme that box! Gimme that box you freaking dingbat!" #"I'm not buying him an Xbox, there's no way!" #"You gotta give me that Xbox, I'm not buying you an Xbox!" #"And I'm gonna sell it!" #"Get rekt!" #"No way!" #"Listen, I'm driving, we're going to McDonalds!" #"I don't care! He needs to learn a lesson." #"You don't deserve it!" #"He does the same stuff, and it's time to get back!" #"I'm not doing Italian or Taco Bell. I'm doing McDonalds." #"Screw Taco Bell!" #"YES YOU ARE!!!!!" #"WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T EVEN WIPE MY A*S!!!" #"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!" #"That's my frickin phone!! You're gonna buy me a new one!" #(in response to William asking how he feels) "Like sh*t." #"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!" (While William burns his car) #"The frick- who the fr- WILLIAM, WHAT THE FRICKING HELL ARE YOU DOIN' YOU JERK?!" #"I might have to go to the FRICKIN HOSPITAL!!!" #"I'm serious, I'm gonna poop my pants!!!" #"IM TELLING YOU, IM GONNA SH*T MY PANTS!!!" #"You won't miss the show." #"We're goin' to the hospital after I get a Big Mac!" #"My stomach don't pop, I go to the bathroom." #"I have some pigs' feet but I wasnt in the mood for that." #"Just sit down and eat your frickin' hot dog!" #"If I need you, I'll ring the bell." (While faking a broken foot so he can get waited on) #"Yep, it's hilarious. They really believe my foot's broken and it's not. Yep, I've got them waiting on me hand and foot. Yep, I love it. I'm going to take full advantage of this." #"Thank you buddy. Appreciate that!" #"Don't forget extra cream!" #"What are you talking about?" #"I can't wait!" #"(After shredding the GTA 5 disc) Destroyed! DESTROOOOOOYED!!!" #"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU WON'T SPEND NO TIME WITH US, JERK!!!" #"Look, this isn't about me drinking beer, it's about you being addicted to Xbox and freaking Grand Theft Auto!" #"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're gonna pay for these!" #"Get off my freaking pizzas!" #"Let him do it, I dare him!" #"He's definitely gonna buy me more pizzas, you are gonna buy me more pizzas buddy!" #"You are gonna buy me more pizzas pal! You-you are gonna buy my pizzas!" #"You're so full of it! You won't spend more time with us." #"You are so full of it, you're not going out to buy milk." #"You're going to get that baby that freaking GTA 5!" #"She's babying you and that's all you are, she spoils you rotten!" #"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PUT IN THERE, JERK?!" #"THIS IS MY FREAKING NIGHTMARE!!!" #"You spoil him rotten and it's gotta stop, it's just causing problems in his life by spoiling him." #"What the freak is this?" #"What'd he do? Five dollars!" #"Oh nice (!) Like that's gonna replace the big screen (!)" #"That tree's gotta go I want my TV." #"On that little thing? I don't think so." #"Well, he's not having Christmas til he replaces that TV!" #"That's not replacing the TV I'm sorry." #"I don't care! I want my TV replaced! And I don't want this piece of crap either!" #"Goodness gracious." #"Yes. A gamblin' website." #"Well, who got my information?" #"WHY'D YOU GO INTO MY BUSINESS?!" #"What the frick, woman?" #"I can't believe this crap, freaking jerk!" #"Get him off that Xbox! That's all he does!" #"He deserves it!" #"He's full of it!" #"You better listen to your mother!" #"What, jerk?" #"I gotta go to the bathroom!" #"No! It's my turn!" #"Good luck, pal!" #"Stop being so spoiled jerk!" #"If you don't get your sh*t together, I'm gonna eat that freaking pizza!" #"That sh*t hurts, man. Get away from me, dammit!" #"Ohhhh, my foots killin' me." #"What are you laughing at jerk?!" #"Call the cops on that son of a bi**h. I'm tired of his sh*t!" #"You're gonna have to take me to a hospital, 'cause he might have broken my toes!" #"I ask for a drink of water and that's what I get?!" #"Can't you even listen to us and work with us?" #"He knew I had to go! He knew I was gonna take a shower, so he jumps right in front of me!" #"If he don't come out real soon I'm gonna take care of this problem." #"You'll find out, you better go tell him." #"William, I told you, you have to come out I have to go to work dingbat! Come on!" #"Well, he's gonna pay too! If I'm gonna be late for work he's gonna pay, and I'm getting the shower first." #"I'm gonna turn it on for me not for you!" #"This is parent abuse!" #"My friggin leg is killing me! Help me up!" #"He's gonna pay for this one, he's gonna pay for this one." (While Bill and Violette look at the burnt interior of the car.) #"They're not my ding dongs. They're not my ding dongs. They're not my ding dongs. THEY'RE NOT MY DING DONGS! THEY'RE NOT MY DING DONGS!!!" #"(Sees William in the car.) Here we go! Here we freaking go!" #"I'm tired of this crap! We gotta start hiding our keys around this place." #"We seriously have to ground him for this, Violette!" #"You think you own this vehicle or something, jerk?! Gimme the freaking keys jerk!" #"You gotta stop taking the vehicle jerk! It's not your car!" #"OWW, JERK!!! NOW YOU'VE HIT MY TOE!!!" #"I've fallen and I can't get up!" #"SCREW YOU JERK!!!! #"NO JERK! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO US!" #"If you don't come down here! I'm gonna eat them, and then you won't eat! #"What the hecks that kid's problem? Doesn't he know we cook dinner and we eat together?" #"All he does is worry about himself you know that." #WHAT ARE YOU DOING JERK?!!!!" #"GOODNESS GRACIOUS KID! FREAKING JERK!" #"YOU'RE GOING OUT TO BUY NEW DINNER PAL! YOU'RE GOING OUT TO BUY NEW DINNER JERK! YES YOU ARE! YOU GONNA SIT HERE AND WASTE MY MONEY LIKE THAT?!! YOU'D BETTER THINK AGAIN!" #"(Sees William burning the burgers.) He's out there wasting all that food! What a freaking jerk! You aren't getting no dinner pal! You've got your wish!" #"He freaking destroyed my cake! Freaking jerk!" #"I am not buying cupcakes, he destroyed my birthday cake so that's what he gets." #"CATS AIN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE CUPCAKES JERK!" #"Fricking dingbat." #"STOP IT, JERKS!" #"Bring that down here! I want my cake!" #"What jerk would put their cake on the seat?!" #"He's too worried about Xbox, he ain't gonna take care of the animals." #"I'm not replacing it jerk!" #"Is it better? I hope so." #"I make pumpkins ten times better than that." #"He put a freaking pumpkin on my head!" #"I FEEL LIKE A FREAKING PUMPKIN PIE!" Gallery Bill mad.png|THAT'S FOR ALL THE CRAP HE'S DONE TO ME, I'M SICK OF IT!!! Billscoldingwilliam.png|WE DIDN'T TEACH YOU THAT S**T!!! BillDaddy.PNG Scarybill.png|And you don't have to worry about my TV anymore, we're even now! billindaytona.png Bill (Father).jpg Bill.PNG|Bill on the phone billtellingandytogo.png|Hurry up, Andy! billimsikofdeezxbonezzzz.jpg|He's gonna pay the price for all the crap he's done to me! billlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg youarebuyingmeanewhone.jpg nobulbullllll.jpg billwithdagunnn.jpg|Bill with a gun hqdefault (1).jpg hqdefault (2).jpg|YES YOU ARE!!!!! helpbillfell.jpg ihavebillrage.jpg|I'm driving! I'm going first! BILLS_GOING_ON_A_DIET!-!-_(RAGE).jpg IMG_1653.PNG|Rarely happy Bill Williamandyandbillfightingovercake.png|William, Bill and Andy fighting over cake billfidgetspinner.png|Bill with a fidget spinner on his nose Pumpkinman.png|Pumpkin Head Bill Capture.PNG|Pumpkin Head Bill (2nd pic) Billcupcakeface.PNG|"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Do you all like Bill? I LOVE HIM!!! I GIVE HIM AN A+!!! I love him!! I give him an A!! I love him! I give him an A-! I like him! I give him a B+! I like him! I give him a B. I like him. I give him a B-. I like him. I give him a C+ I don't love him, nor do I hate him. I give him a C. I don't like him. I give him a C-. I don't like him! I give him a D+! I hate him!! I give him a D! I hate him!! I give him a D-!! I HATE HIM!!! I GIVE HIM AN F!!! This poll was created by Veggieboytoo. Category:Characters Category:Divorce Threat Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters hated by fans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Idiots